Yami no Matsuei
— манга Ёко Мацусита Ёко. Первая глава манги вышла 1 сентября 1997 года в журнале Hana to Yume издательства Hakusensha; в 2002 году выпуск был приостановлен. Всего было выпущено 12 томов. Мангу адаптировала студия J.C.Staff. Всего вышло 13 серий, по 25 минут каждая. Аниме выходило со 2 октября 2000 по 24 июня 2001 года и было снято режиссёром Хироко Токитой. Аниме транслировали на японском канале WOWOW. Аниме повествует о двух синигами, которым поручают таинственные и опасные миссии. Сюжет Когда люди умирают, они предстают перед великим судом. Суд решает, достоин человек возродиться или его ждет наказание. Люди называют то место, куда попадают умершие, Мэйфу — «Преисподняя», а место, которое занимается судом над людьми, — Дзю-О-Тё. В организации Дзю-О-Тё есть десять разных департаментов. Действие аниме посвящено , сотруднику отдела Сёкан департамента Эмма-Тё, в котором работают 18 человек. Задание этих людей заключается в том, чтобы собирать и доставлять души умерших людей в суд. Их называют синигами. Синигами становятся те, кто по каким-то причинам желает попасть в мир живых, потому что право появляться на Земле — одна из привилегий синигами. Синигами имеют самый высокий ранг среди остальных служителей. Одно из правил синигами — всегда работать в паре. Каждая пара работает на определенной территории, в своем секторе, таким образом, Япония поделена на девять секторов. Действие аниме и манги начинается с того, что синигами Цудзуки Асато получает себе нового партнёра синигами, по имени . Он — эмпат. Дальше рассказывается о том, как Цудзуки и Хисока получают разнообразные задания и пытаются решить их. Персонажи Саундтрек * Открывающая тема: «Eden» To Destination * Закрывающая тема: ** «Love Me» The Hong Kong Knife ** «Eden» To Destination Всего было выпущено два OST-альбома. Открывающая и закрывающая темы были изданы в формате синглов. Yami No Matsuei Original Soundtrack На диск вошло 28 композиций, написанных композитором Цунэёси Сайто, включая открывающую и закрывающую темы. Альбом вышел 21 декабря 2000 года. Исполнителями являются: Такэхико Сасаки, Хироко Касиваги, Хидэё Такакува, Киёцугу Амано, Томоюки Асакава, Цунэёси Сайто, Эри Номото, Кадзусигэ Симура, Наото Такахаси, Каору Сайто, Кэйсукэ Ота и Нахоко Какиагэ. # 十王庁 # 都築麻斗 # 紫電の瞳 # 死闘 # 緋の迷宮 # 血塗られた宝石 # 忍びよる恐怖 # 密~呪われた月夜の記憶 # 闇の眷族 # 幻惑の虜 # 死という名の狩人 # 運命の邂逅 # Amethyst Remembrance~紫水晶色(アメジスト)の想い出(マリア・ウォン) # アイキャッチ # 桜影の冥府 # 哀しみの追尾 # 悪魔のトリル # ロウソクの館 # グラバー園より # 閉ざされた心 # 対峙 # 魔炎の刃 # ガラスの顔(かんばせ) # 呪符 # 妄執-狂おしき野望 # 京都修羅 # EDEN(ON AIR SIZE)(TO DESTINATION) # LOVE ME(ON AIR SIZE)(THE HONG KONG KNIFE) Yami No Matsuei Original Soundtrack 2 Второй диск включает также 28 композиций из аниме, в основном они все инструментальные, то есть в сериале звучали как фоновая музыка. Альбом выпущен 6 июня 2001 года. # 都筑麻斗2-闇の虜囚 # 十字架(クルス)を背負いし者 # 悪夢の幕開け # 目隠しの迷路 # 戦慄 # 攻防戦 # 飛翔 # 蠱惑的円舞曲 # 召喚課の日常 # アイキャッチ2 # 絶望の深淵 # やさしさの意味 # Amethyst Remembrance~紫水晶(アメジスト)色の想い出(экзотичная версия) # 癒しの手 # 陽だまり # 薔薇の屍 # 緋色の月 # 儚さの美 # 蠢く影 # 運命の岐路 # 解き放たれし魂 # 決意 # ぬくもり # 嵯峨野 # 還る場所 # 悪魔のトリル(металлическая версия) # EDEN(инструментальная версия) # Amethyst Remembrance~紫水晶(アメジスト)色の想い出(инструментальная версия) Descendants of Darkness Original Sound File: Crimson Moon Диск вышел 5 апреля 2005 года. На диск вошло 28 треков. Диск является американской версией первого японского OST-альбома. # Ju Oh Cho # Asato Tsuzuki # Eyes of Sharp Lightning # Mortal Combat # Crimson Labyrinth # Bloodstained Gem # Encroaching Terror # Hiska ~ The Memory of the Cursed Moonlit Night # Family of Darkness # Bewitching Captive # The Hunter Named Death # A Meeting of Fate # Amethyst Remembrance ~ Из "I Held a Jewel in my Fingers" Эмили Дикинсон # Eyecatch # The Nether World of Cherry Blossoms Silhouette # Pursuit of Sorrow # The Devil's Trill # Castle of Candles # From the Gravah Garden # A Locked Heart # Confrontation # Blade of Demon Flame # A Face of Glass # Talisman # Deeply Rooted Delusion - Insanity Driven Ambition # A Scene of Carnage in Kyoto # EDEN (TV SIZE) # LOVE ME (TV SIZE) Ссылки